Sharroz
Sharroz is a Makuta and the Founder of the Corporation of the Cosmos. Biography Early Life Like all Makuta, Sharroz was created by the Mata Nui from a pool of antidermis located on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. She soon became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order throughout the universe. Originally, she was tasked with the creation of several Rahi species. Most of her Rahi creations were aquatic. Following the Matoran Civil War, Sharroz was given the island of Trogona, but was restricted to the shoreline of the island by the native population. After Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership of the Brotherhood, Sharroz sided with him because she believed it was possible. Not long after, she created the Corporation of the Cosmos because she felt Teridax was not thinking big enough. Originally, the Corporation consisted of just herself and her servants. It later included Makuta Ziviahk, Makuta Powpow, Makuta Antera, and six other Makuta. Every few thousand years after that, she traveled across the Matoran Universe. She disguised herself as a Vo-Matoran to avoid suspicion. One time, she had Powpow kidnap a Thresian warrior named Quonnu and used him for an experiment to give other species Makuta powers. It was a success, but it also caused him to become mentally unstable. He caused an explosion that almost killed her as he was trying to escape. She later had the Nynrah Ghosts give her new armor to increase her survival rate. Like all other Makuta, Sharroz's antidermis evolved to a gaseous state where she no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to modify Makuta's armor to accommedate this evolution. Afterwards, she faked a lab related explosion that "killed" her and other members of the Corporation, Powpow, Antera, and six other Makuta, as well as their servants. She ordered Ziviahk to stay behind to spy on the Brotherhood. She later had the Nynrah Ghosts put her antidermis in separate spheres around her armor. Corporation of the Cosmos With Teridax and the rest of the Brotherhood of Makuta, aside from Ziviahk, believing that she was dead, Sharroz was free to solely focus on the Corporation. Her first act was to move its operations to an island on the eastern chain of the Southern Islands. Once those were established, she had her operatives abduct several Rahi species, as well as some of the primative satient species on the eastern chain. These were used for the Corporation's experiments. She also had them steal various equipment, supplied by Ziviahk, to power such experiments. At one time, she ordered the manufacture of a virus that could decimate an entire island in hours. Once a prototype was ready, Sharroz had an agent of the Corporation to release it on a small population. His choice was a small northeastern island, home to just two hundred sapient species. He did his task, although he was killed in the process. After a time of silence from her operative, Sharroz sent another to investigate. When he returned, he told her that the prototype was a success, but it also grabbed the attention of the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Sharroz ordered the virus to be mass produced. She also ordered her operative to localize the abductions. This was until the Order and the Brotherhood ceased their investigations. After a time, Sharroz began to think that the operations of the Corporation were going too slow, so she sent Antera to find and retrieve a Kanohi Olmak. Once he succeeded in getting the mask, the operations of the Corporation picked up speed. Sharroz began putting footholds across the Matoran Universe, including Metru Nui and Xia. She had a Makuta operative go to Trogona disguised as a Drosabeato. She even began recuiting ex-Dark Hunters, Nynrah Ghosts and former members of other organizations into her ranks. Unfortunately, this invoked the attention of some organizations. As a precaution, Sharroz had the Corporation's operations moved underground and go into hiding for a time. During that time, she had Powpow create defensive measures to the base. She also helped to perfect the Corporation's experiments and their techniques. She and the other Makuta in their organization began training the other operatives to shield their minds. After those preparations were made, Sharroz had the Nynrah Ghost of her organization to create a devise that could utilize the power of their Olmak from a distance. After several failede attempts, one of which caused life-threatening damage to the Nynrah Ghost, Yiyna, they finally succeeded. Once the device was mass produced, Sharroz had them dispersed to all of her operatives, especially in other lands. That way they could escape if captured or found out. She also used it to ramp up the Corporation's operations, taking various equipment from other dimensions. Most of the equipment she had her operatives take was to increase the power of their Olmak. Traveling to Bara Magna/Oasis Sharroz then put Antera in charge of her organization and used the power of the mask to travel to Bara Magna. There, she disguised herself as a local Vorox and spent the next three thousand years traveling around the planet, making a series of star maps. She also found pieces of a giant robot scattered across the planet. By the time she came back and assumed her command, she found that Antera had the Corporation invade four of the Southern Islands and used them to test new weapons. She kept a close watch on him after she resumed her command. Sharroz was constantly trying to increase the power of the Corporation's Olmak. When Sharroz heard that the Matoran in Metru Nui developed disks with the ability to teleport, she ordered Yiyna to abduct eighteen of those Matoran, three from each district, to make these disks. She then used these disks to further increase the power of their Olmak. Once she was satisfied with the Matoran's work, Sharroz had them returned them to Metru Nui with altered memories of their captivity. With their Olmak's power increased, Sharroz used its power to travel to a far away planet that she calls Oasia. There, she explored about an eighth of the planet. During her exploration, she found that the planet has no sentient life and is full of strange plant life. She also created star maps of the locations she had traveled. After she was satisfied with what information she gathered, Sharroz returned to the Matoran Universe and resumed command. Project Repurpose Once she resumed command of the Corporation, Sharroz initiated Project Repurpose. She ordered Ziviahk to collect Toa and to turn them into weapons for the Corporation. She gave him complete control of the project. The first subject was a Toa of Magnetism. He was called Toa 1. Most of his organic tissue was replaced with robotic and cybernetic parts. It made him more intelligent, but took away most of his will. After the subject was complete, it was given the code name, "Machine". Personality Cold and calculating one moment, dangerously aggressive the next, Sharroz is one Makuta that you don't want to trifle with. Whatever mood she shows, it is the one she wants to show in order to manipulate those around her. She is an expert in mind games and manipulation. Athough she agreed in the idea of Makuta Terridax, she believes that he wasn't thinking big enough. Why conquer one world when you could conquer them all? She is also just as cunning as she is ambitious, making sure no one knows her plans until it is too late to stop them. Abilities and Tools Like all of her Makuta brethren, she has the ability to shapeshift, the ability to create kraata, and all forty-two kraata powers. She also has a way with words, wheather it is for getting out of a sticky situation or to assert her authority. She wears Kanohi Gazak, the Mask of Kinetics. She also uses a variety of weapons, from mere melee weapons to blasters. Her most recent weapons are her Thermal Protosteel Blades, which is capable of heating up to cut through any substance, and a Zamoe Sphere Launcher which can focus her powers. After her third encounter with Logak, she replaced her armor with reinforced protosteel. She also uses a lightning fan whenever she is in her Matoran form. Forms Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta